


In The Air Tonight

by shieldandhammer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a farmer; Steve’s a doctor. They have very different lifes but meet while they’re both looking for a collar for their dogs. By coincidence their dogs are both Golden Retrievers. They begin a conversation and Thor makes Steve the offer to come visit him on his farm. He gives him his number, not really believing the other guy would really call him. But when Thor needs help Steve calls him and is ready to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thundershield-Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it; if you see any mistake you can politely tell me.  
> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

**-1-**

 

With a low rumbling an ancient looking Chevrolet approached the local pet store. A tall, muscular blonde got out of the car, slammed the car door and took a deep breath. His shoulder-length hair fell into his eyes; he smiled and started walking towards the pet store. The man sniffed and grinned a bit more. The air was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread and coffee. "Good morning, Blondie" Someone said and tapped on the big guys shoulder. He turned around and looked in a pair of strongly painted green eyes. He smiled and hugged the girl tight.

 

"Take it easy, Thor!" She laughed and he let her go.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you, Hanna!"

"Oh, I noticed!" Thor put an arm around the girl’s shoulders and walked with her into the pet shop.

 

"What ya need?" The guy behind the desk asked and looked up from his magazine.

"Oh, don't worry about us; I'll find my stuff" Thor said and winked. The guy shrugged and kept on reading.

 

Hanna and Thor walked around the pet store; listened to the birds chirping and smelled the hay that was stacked up in bags. Thor looked through the rainbow-coloured dog collars. He felt the different textures of them and tried to decide.

 

"Come on, Blondie, just pick one! Loki won't mind about the colour or about the texture, alright?"

"But..." Thor said and made a sad face. Loki was his Golden Retriever and he was convinced that Loki did care about the colour and the texture of his new collar.

"I'm waiting over there" Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

 

Thor nodded absently. He had gone through all the collars already two times but he still hadn't found the one that was perfect for his dog. The tall blonde heard the doorbell jingle and glanced at the door. A young, blonde man entered the pet store. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, sunglasses and looked around in the store. The man came over to the dog collars. "Would you mind taking a step aside so I can have a look at them too?" The man said; sounding self-confidently but polite. With a little smile Thor took a step aside and let the other guy look at the collars too. After a moment the new arrived guy let out a frustrated grown and stroked through his hair.

 

"You alright?" Thor chuckled and glanced up at the guy. His hair was messed up and he looked like a little boy that just couldn't decide which comic book he wanted to have.

"Yeah, everything's fine" The guy said and smiled at the other blonde. Thor noticed that the guy was going through all of the collars again and again.

"Can't decide either?" Thor asked and the other guy nodded sighing.

"I just don't know what Frigga would like."

"Your dog's called Frigga?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, mine's called Loki."

"No way!"

"You bet."

"What kind of dog is Loki?"

"A Golden Retriever, what about Frigga?"

The guy burst out laughing and then put a hand over his mouth. "I am sorry" he giggled. "It's just... Frigga is a Golden Retriever too!"

Thor laughed too and shook his head. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Steve. And you?"

"Don't laugh - my name is Thor."

"Like, Thor - Thor? Like the Nordic god?"

Thor nodded and sighed. "I don't know why my parents called me that. It was kinda embarrassing in school."

"I can imagine." Steve grinned.

 

The two blondes looked through the collars again. Thor's eyes got caught by a blue collar with white stars on it. It looked really soft and he was sure that Loki would like it. He reached out for the collar and just as he wanted to take it Steve reached out for the same collar. Their hands collided and somehow they got tangled up together. Thor looked down at the two hands and the collar and then at the guy next to him. Thor winked at him and squeezed Steve's hand. Steve blushed and drew his hand quickly away.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Thor started but Steve shook his head.

"It's fine. Take the collar."

"Steve, listen, you..."

"It's fine." Steve said in a voice that didn't accept any protest.

 

With a bad conscience Thor took the collar. Now that he could fully feel it he didn't like it anymore. It wasn't as half as soft as it looked like. And the blue wasn't as shiny as it looked before.

 

"Look, please, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Thor sighed.

Steve tried to smile and repeated "It's fine." He took a red collar with white stars on it. "There's another. And I like red more than blue, actually." Steve smiled now honestly and asked if Thor lived in the village.

 

"No, luckily not! I live about half an hour away on a farm."

Steve's eyes grew wide. "You live on a farm?!"

"Yepp."

"Why?!"

"Well, I'm a farmer and I..."

"You are a farmer?"

"Yes. Why are you so shocked?"

"I'm... I'm just surprised" Steve mumbled.

"You don't live here, do you?"

"No."

 

Steve told Thor that he lived in the city that was about one hour away. It was quite a big city and he never lived somewhere else than in a city.

 

"You should come visit me" Thor said without thinking.

Steve hesitated but then said: "I'd like to visit you. I really want to see why someone would want to live on a farm."

Thor smiled widely. "Really? That would be awesome! I'll give you my phone number, just call me."

Steve took the little piece of paper Thor handed him.

"I'll pick you up here in the village."

Steve agreed and then said goodbye. "I'll have to go now. Nice meeting you!"

Thor patted Steve's shoulder and walked over to Hanna who was trying to not stare too obviously at the shelf with the collars.

 

"Come on, let's pay" Thor said and they went to pay their things. Hanna put her cat food on the desk and Thor laid his collar on top of it. “I’ll pay” Thor said to the man sitting behind the desk. Hanna opened her mouth to protest but Thor just shook his head. He gave the man the money and carried the food for Hanna.

 

“Do you have time to go and have a coffee?” Hanna asked and Thor nodded.

“Yeah.” He knew why Hanna wanted him to stay. She wanted to know who that guy was.

 

~~~ **  
**

 

Hanna and Thor sat down at a table that was faced to the little river which was flowing through the village. Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the water and the warmth on his face. It was a beautiful day of early summer and he was looking forward to return to his farm and start working.

 

“What do you want to know about him?” Thor asked; acting uninterested. But Hanna knew him too well to buy that. She knew that Thor was crazy about talking about the cute guy from the pet shop. Just like girls do Thor liked talking about goodlooking guys he saw.

“Tell me everything.”

“Look, he’s… he’s nice, alright? And maybe he’ll come to my farm one day, but I don’t think so to be honest.”

Hanna let out a little shriek. “He wants to visit you?”

“Yeah, no, I don’t know. I invited him, yes, but I don’t think he’ll come.”

“’Course he’ll come.”

Thor shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. “Even if he comes I don’t think he’d be interested in me in any way.”

“Why not?”

“Uhm… he doesn’t seem to be attracted to guys.”

“Why would you know such a thing?”

Thor told her the story with the hands and Hanna giggled.

“So cute! You’ll tell this story at all your family reunions!”

“Hanna, please” Thor said with an agonised face expression. “You didn’t see his face. And you didn’t hear his voice. He. Is. Not. Attracted. To. Guys.”

Hanna sighed and mumbled something Thor didn’t understand.

 

Of course Thor somehow hoped that Steve was attracted to men, just like him, but he was sure that he wasn’t.

 

“Blondie?”

“What?”

“If he really, really isn’t attracted to men can I have him? Because he’s cute.”

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you can. I don’t want him.”

 

Hanna and Thor sat together at the table for some more minutes and then Thor had to leave.

“Work calls!” He said and hugged Hanna. “See you, girl!”

“See you, Blondie.”

 

~~~ **  
**

 

Back on his farm Thor was welcomed by Loki jumping up and down and barking excitedly. “Look what I have bought, look what I have for you, my good boy, yes, look what I have.” Thor showed Loki the collar and the dog barked a bit more. “You like it? Sure you like it.” Thor patted his head and changed Loki’s collar. The collar fit the dog perfectly. Loki licked over Thor’s face and then ran away. Thor smiled and entered the big farmhouse. He lived alone on the farm; he also worked alone. He had horses, some hens and looked after some fields with hay and carrots. And of course he had Loki; and three cats. Well, the cat’s didn’t actually belong to him they just were on his farm almost the whole time. He gave them food and looked after them but he had no idea to whom they really belonged. Thor’s farm was more a horse stud than a normal farm. He kept one of his horses on the farm so he could go to his horses by horse. He kept his horses on a really big, wide field where they were outside the whole summer. Only if the weather was really, really bad he brought them back on the farm. The horses, they were seven, had a little shelter on the field and could almost feel like they were free. Thor didn’t like the idea of imprisoning animals so he did his best that they could feel free. He never kept the same horse for more than a few days on the farm so he was able to ride all of them. And they all obeyed Thor.

Thor looked at his watch. It was almost midday; he had been gone longer than he had planned. Thor made sure that on the farm everything was fine and then started to saddle Timmy, the horse which was currently on the farm. When he was done he called out for Loki. The dog ran over to Thor and barked happily. Loki liked it when he could run next to a horse. “You ready?” Thor asked and ascended Timmy. The horse snuffled softly and Thor took a deep breath. He loved his farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

**-2-**

Some days after Thor met Steve at the pet shop the weather turned. When Thor got up in the morning he already smelled the weather changing. It smelled like it was going to rain and Thor was afraid it wouldn’t be only rain. He turned on the radio and prepared his breakfast. _“We are expecting heavy thunderstorms and rain. Make sure to stay inside during these storms. Stay safe._ ” Thor gulped. He had to bring his horses back. Loki whined and scratched on the door. He felt the weather changing and Thor was sure that the horses would feel it too. Why hadn’t he listened to the weather forecast last night? Then he wouldn’t have to bring back a herd of nervous horses now. He needed help; so much knew Thor. It would be crazy to try and bring seven horses back by alone.

 

Although it was still early he heard a low rumbling somewhere. “Oh come on!” he whispered. Were the thunderstorms already starting?! Thor sighed and put away his coffee mug. He had to go now. On the way back to his bedroom he took out his mobile phone. He dialled Hanna’s number.

 

“What’s up?” she said; still half asleep.

“I need your help, Hanna. We’re gonna have thunderstorms and I need to bring my horses back!”

“You know I can’t ride, Thor.”

“Yeah, right” Thor said; remembering. “But Hanna… I can’t do this on my own! It would be madness!”

“Why don’t you call Steve?”

“Ste-… Why would I call him?”

“I don’t know; he was the first to come to my mind!”

 

Thor was putting clothes on and phoning on the same time. “I don’t even have his number.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Listen, I need to go now.”

“Are you now going alone anyway?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

Hanna sounded worriedly when she wished him good luck.

 

“Nothing will happen. Promise.”

 

Thor put his phone away and took out a wide hat that made him look like a cowboy. He ran down the stairs and left the house. He left Timmy on the field and had to take Walden now. Walden was a black, nervous horse and Thor was a bit afraid of how he’d react to the thunderstorms. The air was filled with this special tension that exists before a heavy thunderstorm. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet. The temperature was nasty; it was muggy.

 

Walden neighed loudly when Thor approached the stable. “Ssh, everything’s fine.” Thor tried to calm the horse down and quickly saddled him. Just as he wanted to leave the farm his phone started to vibrate. Thor sighed and pulled out his phone. An unknown number was calling him.

 

“Who’s talking?” Thor answered his call.

“Uhm… Thor? Here’s Steve.”

“Oh, hello Steve! Sorry, but I’m a bit in a hurry and…”

“Oh, okay. I wanted to ask if I could come today to your farm, but never mind.”

“Where are you know?”

“Actually I’m already at the pet shop where we met. I was quite sure I could come so…”

“That’s great! Listen, have you ever ridden a horse?”

“Well, uhm, yes, I have. But it’s like seven years…”

“Doesn’t matter. Do you think you’re able to ride one now?”

“Uh, I guess, yeah. Why?”

“Listen, stay where you are, I’m coming. I’ll take you with me, I need your help.”

 

Steve wasn’t able to answer because Thor simply ended the call and ran over to his car. “Loki, you guard the farm!” He yelled and jumped into the car. Thor could be happy that no police car was on the road while he rushed to the village.

 

**~~~**

 

“Thor, what’s going on?!” Steve said worriedly and Thor shook his head.

“Get in the car. Now.”

 

Steve still looked worriedly but entered the car.

 

“Is everything alright?”

“No, nothing’s alright.” Thor drove out of the village and explained to Steve what was happening.

“Oh, I understand you, I really do, but how can I get to the field? You only have one horse and…”

“That’s no problem, we can both ride on it.”

“No way.”

“We’ll find a way.”

 

Steve remained silent until they arrived at the farm. Walden neighed when he heard the creaking tyres. “Alright, come on!” Thor said and ran towards the stable. Loki came out of it and barked. “Yeah, good boy. Say hello to Steve, he’s a friend.” Steve stroked over Loki’s head and then followed Thor into the stable. “Walden, you’re going to carry both of us, aren’t you? Yes, you are, you are a good boy.”

 

“Look, Thor, I’d love to help but I don’t think…”

“What? Are you not going to help me because you think Walden can’t carry both of us? He’s strong. He’ll do it.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to contradict but then closed it. He saw the passion in Thor’s eyes. He understood that if he didn’t help him he’d do it alone. And of what he had heard it would be really crazy to do such a thing alone.

 

“Alright, let’s try it.”

 

Thor nodded and took Walden’s reins.

 

“You can sit behind me, alright?”

 

Steve nodded and watched Thor ascending the horse so lithe like he never saw someone before. Steve took a deep breath. Thor sat as near to Walden’s neck as possible. He rode the horse to a place where Steve could climb up easily. Steve rolled up his sleeves and tried to get on the horse. After some time they finally managed it to sit both on the horse. “Loki, come on!” Thor gave Walden the signal to start and the horse broke into gallop. Steve clutched Thor’s shirt and tried to sit up straight. Thor felt Steve’s hands on his sides. He looked over his shoulder.

 

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Steve said although he didn’t really look fine.

“I can slow the horse down, you know.”

“No, just keep going.” Thor smiled to himself. Steve kept up pretty good.

 

Loki ran next to the horse and let out a sharp bark from time to time. After a moment Thor felt how Steve slowly began to relax.

 

“It’s good when you relax” Thor said over his shoulder. “If you’re too stiff you’ll have sore muscles tomorrow.”

“I already have sore muscles” Steve groaned.

“You’ll survive.” Thor chuckled. They remained silent for the next few minutes.

 

“How long is it?” Steve asked to break the silence.

“When we keep this tempo we’ll be there in about ten minutes. But I think I need to slow Walden down when we pass the forest. The ground isn’t very good there; so we’ll have about twenty minutes.”

Steve sighed and looked over his shoulder to look if Loki was still there. But the dog was nowhere. “Thor… Loki isn’t next to us.”

“No need to worry, he’ll catch up soon. Don’t forget we’re on a horse. And horses are a bit faster than Golden Retrievers.”

Steve nodded and realised how fast they were actually going.

 

Thor slowed down the horse and when Walden stopped he turned around to Steve.

 

“I’m going to walk through the forest. You can get a feeling for Walden since you’re going to ride him home alone.”

“What?”

“Why do you think I need you? Not to sit on a horse with me, no. One of us has to be at the end and the other needs to lead the horses. I’ll lead them.”

 

Thor jumped off the horse and Steve skidded a bit forward so he could sit more comfortable. Thor explained to Steve how he could slow down the horse and how he could make it go faster. Steve tried some of the commands Thor showed him and Walden obeyed. Steve looked at Thor with a bright smile and laughed.

 

“I can do it!”

“Yeah, you can.” Thor smiled.

 

A loud roll of thunder let the horse jerk. Steve almost fell off the horse and looked quite shocked.

 

“You’ll have to deal with that later” Thor said and Steve gulped.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time. The thunderstorms will start soon and we need to get the horses together before it starts.”

“Why do we need to do that before? I mean why can’t we bring them together when it’s already raining and…” Steve became silent. But Thor nodded.

 

“I understand you. It’s just that the horses will be really nervous and afraid when the thunderstorms start. And when they are nervous it’s really hard to bring them all together. We need to get that down before. And then when it’s beginning to rain and stuff we’ll have them all together and can lead them in one group back.”

 

Steve nodded and the little group started moving again. Steve tried to keep the horse calm and Thor walked quickly beside them.

 

**~~~**

 

Finally they arrived at the horse field. The sky was dark and a heavy wind blew over the wide, open area. Steve did his best to keep himself calm and Thor started to open the big gate of the horse field.

 

“Listen, you stay here, alright?” Steve nodded.

“Just… make sure you’re here when I come. You need to reopen the gate so we can just ride through, okay? You need to open it while you are on Walden, you won’t have enough time to climb on him when we’re through the gate. I’ll try to be in the front but maybe I can’t. If I’m not the first one you’ll have to lead them. At least until I come up to you. They can’t just run without someone leading them. Do you understand?” Steve nodded again and bit his lip.

“I’ll do my best to be the first one, I promise.” Steve nodded for the third time and Thor nodded back. “See you!”

 

Thor closed the gate behind him and started to walk over the field. Steve stroked Walden and mumbled “All will be good, I swear, all will be good.” He wasn’t sure if he was telling that Walden or himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

**-3-**

A rough wind blew over the field. It was almost impossible to walk against the wind so Thor had to walk sideward. He called out the names of his horses; he was in urgent need of one. At least until he’d find Kiss who was like the boss of the horses. If he had Kiss it would be easier to find the others. Finally Timmy walked towards Thor and neighed. The rain was starting to fall. Thor wiped away the raindrops on his face and made Timmy come over to him. Timmy made little noises which showed how scared he was. Not only rain was falling now; thunders were rolling more often and it was dark like it is on a late evening.

 

“It’s alright, come on. You’ll need to carry me for a bit, alright? Come on, come over here.” 

Thor climbed on a stone so he could get on the horse. It was a complete different feeling sitting on horses without a saddle. 

“You’re a fine boy. Now, come on. We need to find Kiss.”

 

Timmy carried Thor around and finally, after about half an hour, they came across the scared group of horses. Kiss stood in front of the others with flaring nostrils. He looked scared and reared up when Thor jumped off Timmy. 

“Sh, come on Kiss. It’s alright, come here.” 

After another ten minutes Kiss was willing to let Thor climb on his back. The rain was lashing by now but the thunderstorm didn’t really start already. Thor clung to Kiss’ mane and pressed his body as tightly as possible on the horses back. 

“Come on, now. We need to be first.” 

Thor hurried the horse and he managed it to stay the first one. When the approached the gate Thor yelled:

 

“We are coming! Be ready!”

 

Steve opened the gate and the seven horses dashed through it. Thor couldn’t look back if Steve was coming so he just hoped everything was fine. There was no time to slow down so Thor couldn’t take the way through the forest. He led Kiss around the little forest, which was a quite big detour, but it was safer. 

Just as the group of horses galloped over an open field an enormous lightning lighted the area. Almost at the same time a deep, powerful thunder shook the air. Kiss reared up and neighed in a high pitched voice. Thor tried to hold on to the mane but he fell off; his knee made an unpleasing sound as he dashed on the ground. Kiss raced away and the horses followed him. Thor hurried to roll away so he wouldn’t get hit by a hoof; but it was already too late. One of the horses ran over his arm and Thor cried in agony. He felt like his arm was a pap of bones and skin. His eyes were filled with tears and he couldn’t move. He knew he had to move. He had to get away; the chance to be hit by another horse was too big. Thor crawled away. He heard the other horses passing him by. He also heard Steve screaming. 

“Go and lead them!” Thor screamed but he was sure Steve didn’t hear him. The rain and thunder were too loud. 

Thor tried to get up. The ground was muddy and Thor slipped a few times until he finally managed it to get up. He pressed his arm against his body and lowered his head so the rain wouldn’t fall directly into his eyes. During the wild ride he had lost his cowboy hat. Thor made some steps and groaned loudly. His knee hurt badly. Thor gritted his teeth and walked through the heavily falling rain. He was cold and wet and couldn’t think properly because of his pain. His arm pulsed displeasing and his legs trembled. Thor had no clue how long it would take him to return to his farm. He staggered and fell again. 

The pain in his knee was too strong to keep on walking. He rolled onto his back because otherwise he would lie on his damaged arm. Thor tried to keep his eyes open but the pain made him dizzy and soon he began to see little glowing points in front of his eyes. Thor rolled his eyes and in the next moment he lost consciousness.

 

**~~~**

 

“Steve! What happened?”

“He must have fallen off his horse. I found him unconsciousness in the middle of this big field.”

“Oh my god, we need to bring him in the house!”

“Can you look after Walden? I’ll bring him in.”

“But how will you… Oh.”

“What? He’s not the only one with muscles.”

“What? No, I mean… isn’t he too heavy for you?”

“No, I’ll do it, Hanna.”

“Wait, I’ll bring Walden in the stable and then show you his bedroom, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.”

  **~~~**

Thor felt two strong arms; one around his chest and the other under his knees. He tried; but he wasn’t able to open his eyes or move his body. So he just hoped that those strong arms would keep him safe until he was ready to open his eyes and move.

“Oh my god, what has happened with his arm?”

“I don’t know, can you maybe put it on his chest or something? I don’t wanna hit something with his arm hanging around.” 

Thor felt a sharp pain when someone moved his right arm but he let it happen. 

“Here, I’ll put the other arm around your neck, alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Now come on, just follow me.”

 

Thor finally managed to open his eyes. He blinked a bit and looked at the profile of a man with a dirty face; with wet, messy hair. Although there was dirt on his face he could see how pale he was underneath it. The man must have been shocked but was trying to keep a straight, calm face.

 

“Steve?” Thor mumbled croaky. The guy jerked and looked at the man in his arms.

“Thor! You’re awake!”

“What’s happening?”

“Wait, I’ll put you down soon.”

 

They entered a room and Steve laid Thor down on his bed. Hanna squeaked. 

“Thor! Oh my god, what happened to you?” 

Thor squinted still a bit dizzy and tried to sit up. But the pain in his arm and knee stopped him. “Ugh, my arm.” 

Hanna and Steve looked at him; waiting for him to say something. 

“Guys, I’m fine. What about the horses?”

“I led them back. And I put them into the stable, but I guess you’ll have to look after them.” 

Thor looked alarmed. 

“Later” Steve added quickly. “I mean, I don’t know if I should have given them some food or something, but they’re alright.”

Thor took a gasp of relief. “Thank you Steve.” 

“No problem. I called Hanna when I arrived; she was the first one in your contacts. I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, man.”

“Like I said, no problem.”

 

“I could cook something for you two, if you’d like” Hanna offered and both of the men nodded quickly. “But you need to take a shower, both of you. You’re completely drenched; I don’t want you to get a cold!”

 

Hanna left the bedroom and Steve helped Thor sitting up. 

“Shit, this hurts.” 

Steve glanced at the arm. 

“I… I could have a look at it and put on a bandage and stuff.” Thor looked up. “I’m… I’m a medic.”

“That’d be great. You could also have a look at my knee. It’s hurting.”

“Yeah, sure. But first you need to shower.”

“Pff, how could I take a shower now? I can’t even walk.”

“We can like… put a stool in the shower so you can sit while you take a shower.”

“You’re a genius.” Steve smiled and blushed a little.

“Then come on!”

 

He helped Thor up and held him until they reached the bathroom. Thor sat down on the border of the bathtub and waited until Steve had installed the stool. 

“Can you bring me some clothes while I’m showering?” 

Steve nodded and Thor told him where he could find them. When Steve left, Thor began to undo his button-down shirt. It went good until he had to pull it over his damaged arm. It hurt Thor too much; he couldn’t do this on his own. He waited until Steve got back. 

“You’re not showering?” He said surprised.

“I can’t undress myself…” Thor said.

“Oh, okay… uhm… How can I help?”

Thor pointed at his shirt. “Just pull it over my arm, please. I can’t help with my right arm and it’s quite hurting me.” 

Steve gingerly pulled the shirt over Thor’s muscular arms and threw it on the ground. Thor got up and opened his pants. He couldn’t pull them off and he looked at Steve. Steve blushed and also Thor’s face turned red. 

“Steve, look, you don’t have to… I mean…”

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean, you’re a man, I’m a man. Nothing I’ve never seen before.” 

Steve pulled the pants down a bit and told Thor to sit down, so he could pull them fully off. Thor sat down and Steve pulled the pants off. He also took off Thor’s socks. 

“I guess I’ll be able to take off my underwear” Thor mumbled. 

But he failed also with his underwear. Steve took a deep breath and took off Thor’s underwear. He avoided to look closely at Thor and just helped him into the shower. 

“Can you give me some shower gel?” Thor asked and held his hand to out of the shower cabin. 

He felt Steve squeezing shower gel out of the bottle. “Thanks.” He rubbed it onto his body and then sat under the warm water for about five minutes. He was still really cold and he trembled. 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked after another five minutes.

“C…c….cold” Thor stuttered and turned off the water. 

Steve helped him out of the shower and reached him a towel. Thor dried himself as good as possible and then Steve helped him get dressed. Somehow they managed it to the kitchen and Thor sat down at the table. 

“I’m going to take a shower now, too, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. And just take some clothes of mine, okay?”

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Hanna waited until Steve left the kitchen and then came over to Thor. 

“How are you?”

“Oh, I’m perfect, what about you?” 

Hanna sat down next to him and carefully touched his arm. 

“I’ll take care of that. Do you have some bandages somewhere?”

“Uhm… Steve will take care of it.”

“What?”

“He’s a doctor. And I think it’d be better if a professional would look at it.” 

Hanna raised her eyebrows and stood up. “Alright then.” She went back to the cooking stove. It smelled of vegetable soup and Thor was glad that Hanna cooked. He wasn’t a big cook himself and he didn’t want Steve to make the whole work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

**-4-**

After they had eaten Steve had a look at the damaged arm. It wasn’t broken but sprained. Thor would need help in the next few days and Steve offered to help Thor. Spontaneously Thor offered Steve to stay on the farm while he helped him. “Yeah, why not. I’m on vacation anyway!” The three people sat together for some more time and talked and had a good time. It was in the middle of the afternoon when Thor asked Steve if he wanted to come with him to look after the horses.

 

Thor and Steve left the house; Thor still hobbled but his knee already felt better. Steve helped Thor over the slippery place and held the door open for him. Thor showed Steve where he could find the food for the horses and gave him orders how the horses had to be placed.

 

“No, no, you can’t put Kiss in a bay next to Charma!” Steve sighed and walked Kiss to another box. “Put him between Timmy and Walden.” Thor said.

 

Finally all the horses were in their right bays and Steve handed the food out. Thor closed his eyes. It was so relaxing to listen to the horses calmly eat and snuffle. He smelled the hay, the horses and the rain outside. Thor felt Steve sitting down next to him.

 

“You like it already?” Thor asked jokingly. He hadn’t planned it that way to show Steve his farm.

“Actually… yes. I… I think it’s pretty cool here.”

“Oh.” Thor looked up. Steve smiled and shrugged.

“I mean, the first time here could have been better, but hey, this is a part of living on a horse farm too, I guess.”

Thor grinned. “Yeah, it is. I’m happy you like it here. I was… worried that you wouldn’t like it.”

“You were worried?”

“Yeah, I mean… because… well, never mind.”

 

The two blondes fell into silence and watched the horses eat.

 

“Thank you, Steve.”

“What?”

“You led my horses back home. You managed it to call Hanna, look after the horses and come back to get me. You… you probably saved lives today.”

“Come on, just because you were unconsciousness…”

“I’m not talking about me. I’m talking about the horses.”

 

Steve remained silent. He stood up and walked over to the eating horses.

 

“I’m glad I brought you back too” He said gently. Thor had to hold back a smile.

“I’m glad too. Let’s go back inside, I’m cold!”

 

The rain was still crackling down and low thunders rolled somewhere. Hanna had made a fire inside the oven while the two men were outside.

 

“You want a coffee or something?” Hanna asked and both shook their heads.

“No, thanks.” Hanna nodded and sat down at the table.

“How are the horses?”

“Oh, they’re good. Steve has a gift for working with horses!” Steve blushed and shook his head.

“That’s not even true!”

“’Course it is.” Steve giggled a bit and stood up again.

“Can I use your car to get back to my house?”

“Why? I thought you wanted to…”

“Yeah, I do, but I’ll need some clothes, right? And Frigga can’t come here on her own.”

“Oh, yes, yes of course.” Steve smiled and Thor told him where he’d find the car keys.

“Steve? Have you seen Loki?”

“Yeah, he returned with me.”

“Oh, good. See you later!” Steve said goodbye to Hanna and then left the house.

**~~~**

“He’s seriously going to stay here?” She asked as soon as Steve had left.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well, you have met him twice. And you really think it’s okay to invite him to stay here?”

“What’s your problem? He’ll help me; that’s all. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?”

“Well, I don’t know! Maybe because you said you aren’t interested in him?”

“I’m not! I want him to stay here as a friend, Hanna. Nothing else.”

“Yeah, sure. I have to go now, see you.”

“Hey, what’s… what’s going on? Wait, Hanna!”

 

But Hanna left the house as fast as she could.

 

Thor was confused. Why did Hanna react so strangely? Thor said the truth; he wasn’t interested in Steve. Well, maybe as a friend, but nothing more. Steve didn’t seem like he was attracted to guys and Thor wasn’t attracted by him. Not that he wasn’t handsome or anything he just wasn’t interested in him. Thor tried to get up. After a few tries he got up and hobbled over to the couch. His arm was hurting and he wanted to sleep. There had been a lot of action today. Thor yawned and called out for Loki. He heard the soft steps of the dog and soon felt the moist touch of his nose.

 

“You’ve been a good boy, Loki. Thanks for helping Steve.” Thor was sure that Loki helped Steve with the horses. Maybe Steve didn’t notice but Thor knew that Loki did his best to help leading the horses. “Steve’s gonna live with us for a few days. He’ll bring Frigga, she’s a Golden Retriever, just like you. I bet she’s a nice dog.” Thor yawned again. “I’m really tired, you know. But I didn’t even do a lot. I just fell off a horse.” Loki whimpered softly and licked Thor’s hand. “Yeah, I can’t believe it myself. Me, the good old Thor, fell off a horse. It wasn’t Kiss’ fault though. It was my fault. I should have brought them back yesterday.” Thor babbled a bit more before he fell asleep on the couch.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hello? Thor? Where are you?” Thor jerked and straightened up.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Steve. No, Frigga, wait, stop…!”

 

A Golden Retriever ran into the living room and barked excitedly. Loki barked back and they began to play with each other.

 

“Well, they seem to like each other” Steve said and entered the living room as well. He was still wearing Thor’s clothes and had a backpack standing next to him.

“I must have fallen asleep.”

“No problem, I was able to open the door by myself.”

Thor grinned. “Well, lucky you! I’ll show you your room later, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.” Steve came over to the couch and sat down.

“Where’s Hanna?”

“She… left.”

“Why? Didn’t she want to stay with you?”

“Well, obviously not. Or do you see her here?”

Steve looked confused by the harsh reaction and mumbled an apology.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t want to be that harsh. I’m just a bit… disappointed by her, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

Steve and Thor sat on the couch for a while without saying anything. They heard the regular ticking of the clock and the sound of the fire. After a while Thor stood up and hobbled to the kitchen.

“My knee will be better tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it should. I brought a suspensory bandage and a lotion that should help.”

“Thank you!”

“No problem.”

 

Thor looked out of the window. It was still shitty weather outside. “What do you want for diner?”

“I don’t care, I eat almost everything.”

“I’ll look what I have.”

“Can you tell me where my room is? I’d like to bring up my stuff.”

“Yeah, sure. Just go upstairs, it’s right next to the bathroom.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll come back soon.”

“Yeah, take your time.”

 

Now that Steve had returned Thor wasn’t so sure about his decision anymore. Maybe it was a bit too much that Steve stayed on the farm? He could have stayed in the village and just come here during the day. But Thor shook these thoughts off his mind and began to prepare the diner.

 

He was quite sure that Steve was tired too and he wanted to go to bed early today. Thor put some bread, cheese and other stuff on the table. He boiled water for coffee and waited then until Steve came down again.

 

He sniffed and said: “Ah, coffee! I swear I could live on coffee only and would be happy!” Thor laughed and agreed.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?”

“No, no.”

 

Thor turned on the old radio and listened carefully. Luckily no accident on any farm had happened during the thunderstorm. Steve and Thor ate quietly and listened to the radio. Both of them looked up when the song ‘In The Air Tonight’ by Phil Collins started playing.

 

“God, I love that song!” Both said at the same time. They started to laugh.

“Really?” Thor asked just as Steve asked “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s like my favourite song of all time!”

“No way! Mine too!” Thor laughed and turned up the volume.

 

Soon both of them were singing as loud as they could. Unfortunately the song ended and they turned down the volume again. The slightly strange atmosphere that ruled the kitchen before was broken. Steve and Thor talked about Phil Collins, their favourite songs and other musicians and bands. They noticed that they both liked the same bands and songs.

 

“You’re like the best friend I never had while I was a kid!” Steve said laughing and Thor laughed too.

“I’m sure you had lots of friends. Surely there was one that listened to the same stuff!”

“No, unfortunately not. They didn’t listen to such music!”

“What a shame.”

 

The men grinned and Thor drank the rest of his coffee.

 

“Is it okay if we go to bed early? You can stay up of course, but I need to go to bed.”

“Oh, yeah, would be good. I’m quite tired so I don’t mind.”

 

Thor stood up and started to range the things on the table.

“Wait, I’ll do it. You can go upstairs and prepare for bed. I’ll put on the bandage on your knee, alright?”

“Thanks, Steve.”

“Don’t thank me the whole time.” Thor stuck out his tongue and left the kitchen.

 

Thor slowly walked upstairs. He brushed his teeth, tied back his hair and went to his bedroom. He heard Steve working downstairs and smiled. It was a complete different feeling not to be completely on his own. Steve came upstairs pretty soon after Thor went to his bedroom. He brought the suspensory bandage and the lotion.

 

“I need to ask you to take off your pants” Steve said and avoided eye contact. Thor sighed and tried to take off his pants. “Oh, right.”

 

Steve came over and helped Thor getting out of his pants. Then he carefully covered Thor’s knee with the lotion and put on the bandage.

 

“Sooo, it should be better by tomorrow. When do I need to get up?”

“Oh, I’ll come and wake you up.”

“Okay. Sleep well, Thor.”

“You too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Thundershield-Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it; if you see any mistake you can politely tell me.  
> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

After two weeks of working together Steve and Thor had become a fantastic team. It turned out that Steve really had a knack for working with horses and he liked it. It felt like they had been working and living together since always. The two men had a really good time and both were sad when Steve had to leave because his vacation would be soon over.

 

“I really don’t want to leave.” Steve admitted when he threw his backpack in his car.

“I liked the two weeks. Working with the horses, enjoying the fresh air.” Steve looked to the ground and took a deep breath. “I also really enjoyed spending time with you.”

 

Thor nodded. “Same. You’ve become a good friend in these two weeks.”

“Yeah, a friend, I guess.” Steve looked a bit sad and Thor almost felt like he had hurt him. But he didn’t know how.

“Alright, we’ll stay in contact?”

“We’ll stay in contact.”

 

Thor made a hesitating step towards Steve and Steve nodded. Then they hugged really tightly.

 

“Thank you for everything. I could not have this done without you.”

“I liked helping you.”

 

Steve got in his car and waved at Thor. He waved back and watched the car slowly disappearing. Thor sighed. He was alone again. He never really cared about being alone but suddenly he wanted to have someone with him the whole day. The whole week. The whole month. The whole time. Loki licked his hand and ran away to chase some bird that landed in the garden.

**~~~**

In the evening Thor sat alone in front of his TV. He wanted to have Steve sitting next to him, like he was the past two weeks. Most of the time they had some work to do on the farm; but they had a good time. Hanna had been almost every day on the farm and never acted this strangely again like she did the evening Thor invited Steve to stay on the farm. They never talked about that but somehow her problem; whatever it was; was no longer a problem for her. Thor felt for the first time what it would mean to live with a family on his farm.

 

Thor sighed and turned up the volume of the TV. Maybe if it was loud enough he wouldn’t have to think. But of course he kept on thinking about the two weeks he spent with Steve anyway. Now that Thor was alone he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had to admit that he wanted a bit more than just friendship. But Steve never gave any hints that he might be homosexual himself.

 

Thor stood up and went upstairs. He needed to stop thinking about Steve. About his blue eyes. About his muscular arms. About his soft hair. About his red lips. Thor noticed how aroused he was by only thinking of Steve’s lips. Oh, what they could do to him. Thor shook his head. No. With a frustrated sound he fell down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He didn’t want to close his eyes because if he did he saw, heard and smelled Steve. Steve smelled like vanilla; Thor never asked if he uses a vanilla shower gel. He heard his laugh and the accent in his voice.

 

Thor tried to think of a reason to call Steve tomorrow.

 

“Maybe he’s forgotten something!” He suddenly said out loud to himself.

 

He jumped up and ran over to Steve’s bedroom. Steve’s presence hit Thor with the power of a thunder. He smelled the soft vanilla-smell; he saw the poorly done bed and one of his shirts hanging over a chair.

 

“I don’t believe it” Thor whispered and crossed the room quickly.

 

He took the shirt and felt the soft texture of it. It was a simple grey shirt. Thor buried his nose in the shirt. He smelled the vanilla; the horses and also some sweat. Thor felt his erection now even harder and he closed his eyes. How great it’d be if he could smell all these aromas directly on Steve’s skin while he softly kisses him.

 

“I’ll call you” Thor whispered into the shirt and carefully put it on the bed. He left the room with a little smile on his face and went to bed.

**~~~**

“Hello, here’s Thor. Uhm… you’ve forgotten a shirt. Uhm… do you want me to… I mean… I… I’ll just put it in my letterbox so you can come and take it whenever you like. Well, anyway… have a nice day.”

 

Thor ended the call and buried his face in his hands. This message on the answering machine was like the worst thing he ever said.

 

“Come on, Loki. We’ll look after the horses.” Loki jumped around and followed him outside. “Kiss, you ready for a ride?”

 

Kiss neighed happily when he saw Thor and he smiled. “Come on, then!” He saddled the horse and climbed up. Before he left, he rode to the letterbox and put Steve’s shirt in it. He decided to take a detour to get to the horse field. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping and it was a really nice day for a long ride.

  **~~~**

When Thor returned in the late afternoon he was looking forward to take a shower and relax. He stopped Kiss and got off the horse. “Good boy! Don’t be afraid, tomorrow I’ll bring you to the field and take Charma with me. Yes, you’re a good boy” Thor talked with Kiss and took of the saddle.

 

“You really need to stop with those soliloquies.”

“What the-…! Steve!”

 

Steve was standing right behind Thor and grinning widely. Thor stood really close to him and gulped.

 

“You scared me.”

“And you scare me with your self-talking!”

“I have no one to talk to since you left.”

“You poor thing. I waited about half an hour for you to get back.”

“Why?”

“Well, I thought I could pay you back for accommodating me for two weeks. What do you think about going to eat a pizza tonight?”

“A… pizza?”

“Yes. This round thing with tomatoes and cheese and stuff” Steve chuckled. Thor punched him jokingly and rolled his eyes.

“I know what a pizza is.”

“In the village there’s a really cute looking pizza-restaurant.”

“It’s good there.”

“Alright, then we’re going there. But you have to change your clothes and take a shower before we go to our pizza-date.”

“Alright, alright, Mommy!”

 

Steve laughed and offered to look after Kiss while Thor was going to take a shower. “That’d be great.”

 

Thor walked away from Steve and Kiss and tried to hide his excitement. He wasn’t sure but as far as he knew it wasn’t a usual thing to take another man on a “pizza-date”. Thor took a quick shower and took out some fresh clothes. Then he ran down the stairs to find Steve waiting in the front door.

 

“Finally! I’m starving, you know.”

“Well, when aren’t you starving?” Thor said jokingly and Steve nodded agreeing. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

In fact, Steve was always hungry. They could have just eaten lunch and he would still be hungry.

 

“Anyway, do we take the Chevrolet or your car?”

“The Chevrolet. My car doesn’t fit the look of the village.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and opened the door for Steve. “My lady, please.” Steve made a little bow and sat down in the car. “Thank you very much.”

 

Thor laughed and walked around the car to sit down himself. They talked like they hadn’t talked in five months or something although they saw each other less than thirty hours ago.

**~~~**

When they arrived in the village Steve said: “You could phone Hanna. She could eat with us, if you’d like. I mean, you should have your partner with you if you’re on a pizza date.”

 

Thor parked the car in front of the pizza restaurant and looked at Steve.

 

“What do you mean by partner?”

“Well, Hanna is your partner, right?”

“Yeah, you can call it that, I guess. I mean she’s been my best friend since… ever.”

“Wait… your best friend?”

“Yeah?”

“She isn’t your girlfriend?”

“What? No! How do you… I mean… Why do you think such a thing?”

“You’re pretty close. And she was at the farm almost every day in the last two weeks.”

“Because she’s my best friend.”

“Oh, okay, sorry.”

“No problem. Let’s go now.”

 

Thor was confused. Why did Steve think about if Hanna was his girlfriend or not? They remained silent why they went into the restaurant and decided on which table they wanted to sit. Well, actually they didn’t really decide. They just both went to the same table and sat down. “It’s like we’re connected” Steve laughed and Thor simply nodded.

 

“Sorry if I said something wrong because of Hanna. I understand if you…”

“No, it’s not because of me.”

“So it’s Hanna? Maybe she wants something more than…”

“No, she doesn’t want something more. I know that.”

“Why would you? I mean even if she told you, she could still be in love with you or something.” Thor rolled his eyes.

“Believe me; she doesn’t want anything like that from me.”

“Okay…”

 

Steve and Thor ordered some red wine and their pizzas and then started to talk again.

  **~~~**

“That was a great evening!” Steve said when Thor stopped the car in front of his house.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem, man, no problem.” Steve’s cheeks were a bit pink and he sounded sleepy. He clearly drank too much.

“Steve, I won’t let you go home like that.”

“What?”

“You’re drunk. I won’t risk that you have an accident.”

“Alright then, alright. I’ll sleep here, I mean, I know where, right?” Steve laughed and winked.

“Yeah, you do. Come on now, you need to go to bed.”

 

Steve let it happen that Thor helped him out of the car and dragged him upstairs. He was already half asleep. Thor put him down on the bed and wanted to leave the room; when Steve babbled:

 

“Thor, wait, please.”

 

Thor stopped and looked at Steve.

 

“I need to tell you something.”

“Go on.”

“I’m… I’m… don’t laugh please.”

“I won’t laugh, promise.”

“I never told it anyone.”

 

Thor nodded and turned around, so he could sit down next to Steve. Steve gulped and opened his eyes.

 

He searched for Thor’s eyes and whispered: “I’m gay, Thor.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

Thor lay in his bed and looked at the dark ceiling. Although Steve was drunk he sounded dead serious. Thor didn’t know what he should do with this information. Of course he was… happy about the fact that Steve was attracted to men too. But what did that mean? Was he attracted to him, Thor? Or did he just say this because Thor was his friend and he trusted him? Thor rolled over on his belly and buried his face in the pillow. He heard footsteps outside of his door. Then someone knocked softly. 

“Yes?”  
“Can I come in?” Steve sounded embarrassed and Thor allowed him to come in.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why?”  
“I… told you that I am… well, you know. And… and I’m sorry.”  
“Why would you be sorry because of that?”  
“I understand if you want me to go.”  
“What? Steve, why would I…”  
“I’m gay, dammit! I’m a man and I love men, god! Why would you want me to stay here anymore? I know how gross I am and I…”  
“Stop” Thor said angrily. “Who said you’re gross?”  
Steve’s eyes filled with tears. “My parents” he whispered. “They said… they said homosexuals are gross.”  
“Come here” Thor said softly and patted on his bed. Steve sat down next to him. “Steve, I don’t think you, or your sexuality, is gross, okay? And you shouldn’t think that either.”  
“But…”  
“No. Just listen to me.”  
  
Steve nodded and whipped away his tears.  
  
“I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel, okay? I know how it feels to go through the whole thing. I know how you question your whole life and wonder why you are homosexual. I know how you are afraid to tell anyone who you really are. I know how you want to be like the others; how you want to be aroused by naked women. But I also know that it doesn’t matter how much you try to be like the others. Something will reveal your true sexuality sooner or later. And I know that in the end you’ll be happy. You’ll be happy that you stand by your sexuality. And I know that there’s no good in trying to hide you from yourself.”  
  
Steve looked at Thor with big eyes. “Are you…?”  
“Yes, I am. And I understand you; believe me. I totally understand. I was the biggest mess when I found out that I wasn’t aroused by naked breasts.”  
   
Steve had to laugh and Thor smiled. “See, it’s not that bad.” Steve nodded and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just… I haven’t told it anyone, you know. Not even my parents know. You’re the only one.”  
“How long do you know?”  
“Since I’m eighteen.”  
“And how old are you?”  
“Twenty-eight.”  
“Woah. You never told anyone?”  
  
Steve shook his head.

“Since when do you know?”  
“Sixteen, and I’m thirty now. I told my parents, Hanna of course, and some other friends. And I guess most of the people in the village know about it too.”  
  
Steve looked impressed. 

“Your parents were cool about it?”  
“Totally. The only thing that bothered them was that they probably won’t have any grandkids from me.” 

Steve laughed. 

“Oh, I wish my parents were like that.”  
“You don’t know how they’ll react. Maybe they’ll be cool about it.”  
“Nah, I don’t think so. They’re like super religious and I grew up religious too; and that’s why I never told anyone.”  
  
Thor nodded knowingly. 

“Yeah, religious people often have a problem with homosexuals. Not all of them though.”   
Steve sighed and looked at Thor.   
“Thank you, Thor. I’m really happy that you’re my friend.”   
Thor smiled.   
“I’m happy that you’re my friend, too.” 

After talking for about another hour Steve fell asleep. He was still in Thor’s bed; curled into a ball like a cat and breathing deeply. Thor looked down and smiled. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe there really was. He put the blanket over Steve and himself and fell asleep very quickly.

**~~~**

In the morning someone kicked Thor’s leg and he woke up surprised. He felt someone lying next to him and he quickly opened his eyes. He saw blonde hair and a tall body. 

“Steve?” Thor mumbled and Steve jerked.  
“Oh god, Thor, you’re awake!”  
“Yeah, after someone kicked my leg.”  
“Oh, god, I’m sorry!”  
“No problem. Could you move a bit? It’s quite narrow.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” 

Steve jumped out of the bed and turned around. Thor stood up too and stretched. 

“Have you ever had a relationship with a man?” Steve asked suddenly and Thor looked at him.  
“Yes, why?”  
“What is it like? I mean… Is it different than being with a girl?”  
“Yeah, kinda. I mean, you’re with a man. This is quite a big difference.”  
“Don’t be silly. I’m serious.”  
“It’s not really different, no. Of course, you do other things than you do with a woman; I mean you don’t go shopping with him or something. But in the end it’s the same. You’re with the one you’re in love with.” 

Steve nodded and sighed. 

“Thor, I know I have told you a lot already. And I appreciate your friendship. But what I say now might destroy everything, so please, forgive me.” 

Thor looked up. What was Steve going to say? Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment before he began to talk.

 

“I know we don’t really know each other. I mean, we met in a pet shop; buying both a collar for our dogs. Nothing special. But then you grabbed my hand; yeah, I know, you didn’t grab it on purpose; and I felt that it wasn’t ‘nothing special’. It would become the most important day of my life. Then I called you. You needed me and of course I came. I needed you too, but in another way. I needed to see you again; needed to hear you talk; needed to be with you. The accident was a lucky coincidence for me, to be honest. I had a reason to be with you for some more time. And then I made you the offer to help you; which you took. You made me the happiest man this day. These two weeks were the best two weeks I ever had and I got to know you without making it obvious that I wanted to get to know you. I tried my best with the horses and I succeeded. It was also a lucky coincidence that I’m actually having a knack for horses! I learned a lot in these two weeks; not only about horses. You’re an intelligent, wise man. You always know what to say and what you say is always interesting and informative. It broke my heart to leave you, your farm, and your animals. Of course I forgot the shirt on purpose. And you actually called me the next day. I came as quick as I could but then you weren’t there. I didn’t wait half an hour, I waited about four hours. And then I got drunk during the pizza eating. I needed courage to tell you about my sexuality. And now, here I am, talking like an idiot when all I want to say is that…”  
“I’m in love with you.” Thor interrupted Steve and kissed him passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".  
> This is the chapter in which they get more intimate than before ;)

“So you’re in love with me?” Steve asked still completely overwhelmed.  
“Yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t kiss you” Thor chuckled and kissed Steve again. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Thor and kissed him back.  
“I’m so happy” He whispered and Thor smiled.

He kissed Steve’s mouth; then began to wander down his neck. Steve made moaning sounds and buried his nails in Thor’s back. Thor could feel Steve’s hard erection and slowly moved down with one of his hands. Steve pushed against his hand immediately and tried to get even closer to Thor. 

“Easy, little tiger!” Thor said and picked Steve easily up; although he was tall and surely not light. The man in his arms wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and softly bit into Thor’s neck.  
“We need to go to your room; bed is bigger” Thor explained and carried Steve out of his room into the other bedroom. He laid Steve down on the bed and kneeled over him.  
  


“I’ve been dreaming of this moment.” Thor whispered with a raspy voice. 

He started to take off Steve’s shirt. Steve helped him and as soon as the shirt flew across the room Thor bent down to kiss Steve’s broad chest. He placed little kisses all over the bare skin of the other blonde before he carefully began to treat his nipples. Steve moaned and twisted below him; but Thor pressed down his arms. He wanted to satisfy Steve before he could do anything to him. Steve let out a little shriek of pleasure when Thor started to suck on his collarbones. 

“Thor, please, oh god, Thor…” Steve moaned and Thor giggled.  
“Oh, just wait until I’m under your beltline.” Steve didn’t resist anymore he just enjoyed Thor’s tongue, his teeth and his soft lips. “It will get even better.” 

Thor licked around Steve’s nipple before he gently bit it and then licked down to Steve’s belly button. He kissed the soft skin of Steve while he slowly moved his hands up and down on Steve’s thighs. Thor felt the huge bulge pressing against his body and he took the underwear really, really slowly off. Thor kept on kissing Steve. He moved downwards and kissed his thighs. 

“Oh my god, Thor, I’m not gonna keep it…”  
“Just enjoy it. It’s alright.” Thor could feel how unbelievably the tension in Steve was. “If you want to, you can. It’s okay.” 

Thor softly took Steve’s penis in one hand and began to jerk him off. Steve sobbed in pleasure and dug his hands in Thor’s hair. Thor lowered his head and teased Steve with his tongue. Steve let out a cry of satisfaction and Thor took the head of Steve’s penis in his mouth. He moved his head a bit and looked up at Steve. Steve was looking down; the face twisted in pleasure. They’re eyes met and Steve pushed his cock deeper in Thor’s mouth. Thor smiled up at him and moved his head back up. Steve began to move his hips at once and Thor went with his head back down. Steve started to tremble and Thor could taste his pre-cum and he knew that Steve wasn’t going to hold it any longer. He pressed down Steve’s hips and moved his head up and down. Steve let out a scream of pleasure when he came into Thor’s mouth. Thor swallowed every drop and waited until Steve calmed down a bit. Then he slowly let Steve’s cock glided out of his mouth. Steve pulled his hair to show him to come up to him. Thor lay down next to Steve and kissed him on the cheek. 

“That’s also a difference between being with a woman and being with a man.”  
  
Steve was still panting and he looked at Thor. He put a hand on Thor’s cheek and kissed him. 

“Thank you” Steve whispered in a croaky voice. Thor didn’t answer; he just kissed him back and caressed Steve’s chest.  
“You were great” Thor said gently and nibbled on Steve’s tip of the ear.  
“But I didn’t do…”  
“It was your first time. You were great for your first time.” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a while and just stroked through Thor’s hair. Thor enjoyed Steve’s soft fingers on his head and kissed his neck. They just lay in the bed and relished the closeness of each other.

**~~~**

“We should go up” Thor whispered.  
“But you’re still…” Steve looked down. Thor was still in his pyjamas but his bulge had shrunk. “Didn’t you enjoy…?”  
“Oh, I did enjoy, believe me. And you’re going to have your chance. But not now, alright?” 

Steve nodded. It was a complete new feeling for him to be caressing with another man. Sure, he had relationships but only with women. He knew how to please a woman; but not how to please a man. He needed some time before he could satisfy Thor and Thor did understand. He remembered exactly how he felt after the first time a man gave him pleasure with his mouth. Steve sat up and Thor did the same. 

“Guess you need to go now?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry. I… I mean it’s not very gentleman-like to just leave you and…”  
“You can come back whenever you’d like to.”  
“I know.” 

The two got up and kissed again. Thor softly bit Steve’s lip and he giggled. Steve took his pants and his shirt and put them on. 

“I wish I could stay. But I need to go to the hospital; my vacation…”  
“It’s okay.” Thor assured him and hugged him.  
“I want to stay.” Steve said quietly and hugged Thor back.  
“And I want you to stay. But your work is important too. And don’t forget Frigga.” 

Thor made Steve a cup of coffee and watched him drinking it. The sun reflected on the bright floor and made Steve squint. Thor smiled. He never realised how handsome Steve really was. His blonde hair was a little messy, his eyes sparkled in the sun and his lips formed a perfect curve. The muscles flexed under his tight-fitting shirt when he lifted his hand with the mug to his mouth. Steve took a sip and Thor was able to see the coffee running down Steve’s throat. 

“What are you looking at?” Steve asked and put the mug away. He raised one of his eyebrows and gave Thor a severe look.  
“Oh, you know, I’m just enjoying the view.” Thor joked and Steve rolled his eyes.  
“Well, what if I want to enjoy my view too?”  
“Go on, I don’t mind.” 

Steve aimed his eyes at Thor’s broad chest. Slowly he moved down his eyes while biting and licking his lips. Thor could feel the blood streaming down in his phallus and he tried to hide his erection. Steve’s lips pursed into a little smile and he walked over to Thor. 

“You like being watched?” He whispered and put his hands on Thor’s chest.  
“I like being watched by you.” Thor answered and wrapped his arms around Steve to pull him closer.  
“And I like watching you.”  
“’Course you do, I mean who doesn’t?”  
“You’re silly.” Steve giggled.  
“You’re sillier.”  
“Come on, you really wanna do this?”  
“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“Well, if I’m sillier, then you are even more sillier.”  
“That’s not possible. You’re more sillier than I am.”  
“You’re one sillier than me.”  
“Dammit, you know how to play.” 

The two men laughed and Steve looked up at Thor. 

“I’m so grateful I have you.”  
“I am grateful, too.” 

Steve had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Thor’s lips. The kiss was different than the ones before. It was more sensitive and slower. Steve leaned against Thor’s chest and snuggled his face in his shoulder. Thor held him close and placed his chin on Steve’s head. They stood like this for a few minutes before Steve carefully freed himself from Thor’s embracement. They looked at each other; both knowing that Steve would return as fast as possible. 

“I need to ride over to the field.” Thor said.  
“I need to drive back to the city.” Steve answered.  
“Be careful, there’s a lot of traffic going on at this time.” Thor asked Steve for being careful.  
“Be careful yourself, there are a lot of dangers riding a horse.” Steve asked Thor for being careful back. 

The two men kissed for the last time before they both went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated "Explicit" because in one chapter there is a sex-scene. The rest isn't really "Explicit".

Today was a great day. Steve would come later and Thor had some ideas how they could spend their evening. He wanted to watch a movie with Steve, cuddle on the couch and just enjoy the near of each other. Like a young dog Thor walked around waiting for Steve to come. Finally he heard the, by now, familiar sound of Steve’s brakes.  
  
“Hello?”  
“Come in, it’s open!”  
“I brought something, Honey!” 

Thor hurried to the door and smiled widely at Steve. He wrapped his arm around him and lifted him up before he kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“I missed you!”  
“I wasn’t here for like… two days?”  
“I missed you anyway.”  
“I missed you too. I’m so happy to be here. And, as I said, I brought us something!”

 With a thieving smile Steve opened his backpack. The first thing Thor saw was a DVD and further down some chips, chocolate and wine.

“Are you kidding me?”  
“What? Why?”  
“I planned something for tonight.” Thor tried to look disappointed.  
“Well… I… I’m gonna stay… the weekend and… we…” Steve stuttered; suddenly uncertain about the content of his backpack. He had been sure that Thor would like the idea of spending an evening on the couch watching movies and eating chips and chocolate.  
“Won’t you ask what I’ve planned?”  
“What did you plan?”  
“I planned to spend our evening in front of the TV, cuddling and eating such things as chips and chocolate.”

It took Steve a moment before he realised that Thor had had the same idea. Then Steve laughed relieved and shook his head.

“I swear I thought you were mad at me!”  
“I could never be mad at you.” Thor whispered and kissed Steve.

 Steve smiled, Thor could feel it, and let the backpack sink down to the floor. He placed his hands on Thor’s chest and pushed him further in the house. When they reached the living room the two of them lay down on the couch and continued kissing. Steve softly forced his tongue against Thor’s lips and he opened them willingly. Their tongues played together and Thor moaned in Steve’s mouth.

“We could spend our evening otherwise, you know.” He gasped when Steve broke the kiss.  
“We could but… I brought my favourite movie.” Steve grinned and sat up. “We have time for that later. I’m tired.”  
“Ugh, if you mean.”  
“I’m sorry, Honey.”  
“It’s no problem, Babe.”

They kissed again before Thor stood up. He went to the front door and took the backpack.

“What is your favourite movie? I don’t even know!”  
“DON’T LOOK!” Steve screamed and Thor heard how he jumped off the couch.  
“Why? Is it an erotic one?” Thor joked and Steve ran to him. He took his backpack and pressed it against his chest.  
“I’ll show you later.” Steve promised. “You can prepare the stuff down here; I’m going up, I need to change into something more comfy.”

 Thor nodded and watched Steve walking over to the stairs. He grinned when he caught himself looking at Steve’s butt and went over to the kitchen.

“Have you brought Frigga?” Thor yelled upstairs.  
“Yeah, Loki and she are playing outside!”  
“Alright, I’ll get them in.”  
“Do that, it looks like it’s going to rain later.”  
“Maybe we’ll have to get the horses.”  
“Oh god, I hope not. It was enough seeing you once like that.”

 Thor chuckled. Since the day Steve and he had to bring the horses back to the farm there had no thunderstorms been, luckily. Thor opened the door and whistled loudly. The two dogs ran over to him at once and Frigga greeted him. She jumped up and down and licked Thor’s hands. He stroked over her head and let them in the house. The dogs run upstairs. They probably heard Steve there. The dogs, and not only those two, were crazy about Steve. If there was a dog and Steve was there too it would go to him immediately. Thor smiled and went back to the kitchen. Just like horses were crazy about Thor; if he passed a horse field they would come to the fence and greet Thor friendly.

~~~

“Are you already done?” Steve asked five minutes later when he appeared behind Thor in the kitchen.  
“Nope. I’m not allowed to look into your backpack, remember?”  
“Ah, yes, right. I’ll hand you the things and go into the living room already, okay?”  
“Yeah, do that. Do you want some sandwiches too?”  
“Yes, please.”

 Steve put the things he brought on the kitchen table and left the kitchen. Thor took them and filled the chips in a bowl; put the chocolate on top of it and opened the wine bottle. He had made popcorn this afternoon which he filled in another bowl and put it all on a salver to the plate with the little sandwiches and the Cola he had bought. Carefully he balanced it over to the living room and put it down on the table in front of the couch.

“That looks delicious!” Steve said and grinned up at Thor.  
“Yeah, guess who had to prepare all of it!”  
“Uh, I’m sorry!” Steve patted Thor’s head and they laughed.

 Thor sat down and reached over to get a blanket; for later. His couch was quite big; at least it was no problem for the two to lie on it.

“Now show me what you have picked to watch!”  
“No, it’s your house. You can show me what you wanted to watch.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, please.” Steve said and Thor knew that he had no chance. If Steve wanted to he could be really stubborn. And if he didn’t want to show his favourite movie first then he wouldn’t show his favourite movie first.  
“Alright then.”

 Thor got up again and went over to the cupboard that held his DVD’s. He pondered for a moment before he took out his absolute favourite movie of all time.

 “ _Dirty Dancing_?” Steve said laughing.  
“Yeah, got a problem?”  
“No, no, I like that movie.”  
“Now show me yours.”  
“But…” Steve hesitated.  
“Come on. I won’t laugh you know. And if I laugh it’s not mean or anything.”  
“Okay…”

Steve fetched Thor the DVD that was in his backpack. Thor looked at it then looked back at Steve. He did that a few times until Steve said angrily:

“Just say I’m freaky!”  
“You’re not freaky.”  
“I brought _Titanic_. Now tell me how that isn’t freaky.”

Thor had to hold back a laughter.

“It’s okay. I like _Titanic_. It’s one of my favourites too.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“No, I really like it!”  
“Then we’re watching it.”  
“Yeah, but we also watch _Dirty Dancing_.”  
“Okay, deal.”

The two grinned at each other.

“You can start the TV; I already made our food!” 

Steve got up and put the _Dirty Dancing_ DVD in the player. He pushed some buttons until the TV turned on and the player started. Steve came back and sat down cross-legged. In complete silence they watched the first movie. It was only interrupted by the quiet sounds of them eating and drinking. When the credits flickered over the screen Thor sighed.

 

“I love that movie.”  
“You love Patrick Swayze.”  
“Nooooo.”  
“’Course you do.” Steve chuckled. “I saw how you looked at the screen!”  
“Oh, how did I look then?!” Thor said trying to hide that Steve said the truth. He always had had a little crush on Patrick Swayze. 

Steve made some faces trying to look like he was admiring someone in a complete stupid way. Thor snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so mean, do you know that?”  
“Oh, come on, just admit it. You like Patrick Swayze.”  
“Even if I did…”  
“Ha! I knew it!”  
“I didn’t say that…”  
“But I’m saying the truth, aren’t I?” 

Thor didn’t answer and made it clear that Steve was saying the truth. Steve snickered and got up to put in the second DVD. 

“Can we now eat chocolate and popcorn?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Until now they only ate the chips and sandwiches.  
"Fuck yeah!” Steve said and flopped on the couch next to Thor. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and kissed his head.

 After watching some minutes Thor put the blanket around Steve and himself. They opened the chocolate and watched the whole movie again in complete silence.

 “Are you alright?” Thor whispered when they almost reached the end of the movie. He felt Steve’s shoulder trembling under his arm. Steve nodded and snuggled closer to Thor. Thor shrugged and hugged him a bit closer. He though that Steve was maybe cold or something.  
Rose was lying on the plank and tried to tell Jack that there was a boat to save them. Just as the music of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ started Thor felt Steve trembling even harder. Mostly his shoulders trembled and he felt something wet on his chest.  
“Steve?” Thor said softly and stroked over his head. He shook his head and buried his face in Thor’s chest. He now felt clearly that Steve was crying. It almost broke Thor’s heart to see him like this. “Oh, Steve.” He wrapped his arms around Steve as tight as he could and tried to calm him. But Steve cried now so hard that Thor even heard his quiet sobs. Steve dug his nail in Thor’s shirt trying to hold him as tight as possible. Thor had to blink because he felt tears filling his eyes. Not because of the movie; but because of Steve. He couldn’t take it seeing and hearing Steve cry even if it was only because of a sad ending.

 “I… I… hate this movie.” Steve sobbed in Thor’s chest when the old Rose was shown again.  
“Ssh, it’s okay.” Thor whispered and stroked Steve’s hair. 

The credits were played and of course ‘My Heart Will Go On’ was played again. Steve, who had calmed down a bit, began to cry again and Thor felt the new tears on his already wet shirt. He placed his lips on top of Steve’s head and let him cry. Finally the song came to an end and the movie stopped. After a while Thor heard Steve snuffle and felt him whipping away his tears. 

“Steve?”  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.  
“It’s okay.”  
“I cried like a baby.”  
“It’s okay, Steve.”  
“But…”  
“Steve, I don’t mind, okay? If you feel like crying you can cry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.” 

They fell into silence. Thor knew that Steve probably was ashamed to lift his head already so he just ran his fingers up and down Steve’s back. 

“Could it be that you’re having a little crush on Leonardo DiCaprio?”  
“Never.”  
“Of course you don’t.” 

Thor could feel Steve smiling against his chest and he finally lifted his head. His eyes were red and he looked terrible. Thor kissed Steve’s nose and whipped away some tears that were still on his cheeks. 

“Oh god, look at your shirt.” 

Thor looked down. It was completely wet and Steve put his hands over his face. 

“Oh, Steve.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

 

~~~

 

They ranged the living room a bit and then went up into Steve’s bedroom. The bed there was bigger and more comfortable if they wanted to sleep in the same bed; what they did everytime Steve was at the farm. They brushed their teeth and got into their pyjamas. When they were snuggled up in bed; the light was out and they were comfy; Steve quietly said: 

“You know what, Thor?”  
“Tell me?”  
“We’re such girls.”  
“Why do you mean?”  
“We watched _Dirty Dancing_ and _Titanic_ , man. These are such woman-movies! And I cried during _Titanic_.”  
“Oh, Babe, you’re right.” 

They laughed and Steve huddled his head against Thor’s shoulder. After some time; Thor was already half asleep; he heard Steve coughing. 

“You wanna say something?” Thor mumbled.  
“Yes.”  
“What’s up?” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a while. Thor opened his eyes only to look directly into Steve’s. It wasn’t really dark because it was summer so he could see Steve pretty good. Steve’s eyes sparkled in the soft moonlight. He took a deep breath and then said: 

“I love you, Thor.” 

Thor was overwhelmed. Of course they had said “I’m in love with you” and such things before but they had never said “I love you” to each other. Steve watched Thor afraid he wouldn’t give an answer. But then Thor smiled. He felt his heart beating hard when he looked deep in Steve’s eyes. He saw inside his head all the happy moments they had the past two months. He remembered every single time he heard the brakes of Steve’s car shrieking outside and him running out to say hello. He looked back on all the times they spent together in his bed, on his couch or wherever else and had some fun. Thor sighed softly and looked at the waiting Steve. He knew that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Steve. He knew that he had never had as much fun as he had with Steve. He knew that Steve really loved him. And he knew that he told the absolute truth when he whispered: 

“I love you too, Steve.”


End file.
